This invention relates to optical fiber gratings used in optical communication systems and, more particularly, to an improved non-linear temperature compensating device for such optical fiber gratings.
Optical fiber gratings are formed by exposing a photosensitive fiber such as, for example, boron-doped germanosilicate fiber to ultraviolet light so as to create permanent refractive-index perturbations at selective sections along the core of the fiber. An optical fiber grating is a wavelength-selective reflector having a reflectance response curve with at least one well-defined peak. In other words, an optical fiber grating reflects light of a particular wavelength or a narrow band of wavelengths back along the original propagation direction, while permitting other wavelengths of light to propagate undisturbed. The reflected wavelength of light is often referred to as the grating wavelength.
Optical fiber gratings may be used in Wavelength Division Multiplexing optical systems for high-precision selective wavelength filtering so that signals propagating through an optical fiber can be separated, combined, and/or rerouted. They can also be used as feedback elements for a fiber optic laser or as external laser mirrors. For all such uses, it is essential that the grating wavelength remains constant over an expected temperature range of, for example, from -20.degree. C. to 80.degree. C. (i.e., .DELTA.T=100.degree. C.).
The grating wavelength .gamma.g (or Bragg wavelength) is related to the effective guided mode index, n, of the optical fiber and the spacing of the grating sections, .LAMBDA. (also known as the grating period), in the following way: EQU .gamma.g=2n.LAMBDA..
This equation shows that the effective guided mode index, n, and the grating period, .LAMBDA., are inversely proportional to each other. Therefore, in order to maintain .gamma.g constant, an increase, for example, in the effective guided mode index, n, requires a proportionate decrease in the grating period, .LAMBDA..
For optical communication systems, it is essential that the grating wavelength remains constant over the expected temperature range. But this requirement is not so easily satisfied since the effective guided mode index of a fiber varies rather significantly over an expected temperature range of, for example, from -20.degree. C. to 80.degree. C. (i.e., .DELTA.T=100.degree. C.), primarily due to the temperature dependence of the fiber's refractive index. It has been reported that over this temperature range, the grating wavelength shift of an uncompensated 1550 nm grating can exceed 1 nm, which can be detrimental to an optical communication system.
Fortunately, it can be readily shown that in order to hold .gamma.g constant over a temperature range, an increase in temperature must be accompanied by a corresponding decrease in strain in the fiber grating and vice versa. Stated in a different way, the change in strain (.DELTA..epsilon.) and change in temperature (.DELTA.T) in a fiber grating are inversely and linearly related to each other, that is: EQU .DELTA..epsilon./.DELTA.T=constant&lt;0.
Accordingly, to compensate for, or counteract, an unwanted shift in grating wavelength, one could vary the grating period, .LAMBDA., through selective adjustment of strain in the fiber. Thus, for example, when the ambient temperature of the fiber grating rises, one may decrease the strain in the grating to maintain the same grating wavelength as was set at the initial temperature condition. Conversely, when the ambient temperature of the fiber grating decreases, the strain in the grating may be increased to maintain the grating wavelength constant.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/023,425, filed Feb. 13, 1998, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a compact temperature compensating device for optical fiber gratings which includes a pair of cylindrical expansion members which are coaxial with each other and with the fiber grating. A base member secures a distal end of the first and second expansion members to a distal end of the fiber grating, and a lever flexibly connects a proximal end of the first and second expansion members to a proximal end of the fiber grating. The coefficients of thermal expansion of the expansion members are different, so that a change in temperature causes the first and second expansion members to expand and contract differentially, thereby pivoting the lever to vary the axial strain in the fiber grating, maintaining the grating wavelength of the fiber grating substantially constant throughout a desired temperature range. While effective, it has been found that the disclosed device is not particularly easy to manufacture or install in modular packages. Further, once the prior device is manufactured, it is not easily adjusted. Accordingly, a need exists for a temperature compensating device for optical fiber gratings which is easy to manufacture, allows for multiple, modular devices to be stacked together in a common package, and is adjustable after manufacture.
Since the temperature versus wavelength response of the fiber grating displays a non-linearity, a need exists for such a temperature compensating device which compensates for such non-linearity.